


How to plan a holiday

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream
Summary: 罗伊斯得到了休假，而克罗斯没有，两人本来约好了一起度假。





	How to plan a holiday

1.

拉莫斯不认为此刻的克罗斯是正常状态，哪怕他习惯了这个德国同事的沉默寡言，偶尔也会冷着一张脸，但绝不是现在这个能掉冰渣的模样。  
“为什么是他？”  
“多特蒙德给钱了，还不少。”  
作为一家在欧洲数一数二的安保公司，皇马对他们的客源没有太多的挑剔，原则是一不保马竞，二不保巴萨，三不保恋童癖，其他一切好说。  
“为什么是我？”  
“你们认识，会比较好相处？”  
拉莫斯认为自己的安排很贴心，但克罗斯似乎并不这么想，于是拉莫斯又耐下性子给这位很有原则的德国人做心理开导工作。  
“Toni，你要知道，我们做安保公司的跟警察不是一个性质，我们的客户类型非常多样化，哪怕保护对象是个坏人，也得拿出职业素养。”  
“Marco是个好人。”  
这下子论道拉莫斯想不通了，看起来克罗斯并不讨厌他这位德国同胞，可依然满脸写着不太情愿去接下工作是怎么一回事？  
“工作内容。”  
在克罗斯的提示下，拉莫斯第一次翻阅了具体工作内容。  
“我们充分考虑到了你对你的老东家比较熟悉，换一个可能认不全人，会有疏漏，所以由你来完成这次的工作再合适不过了。”  
“我来马德里很多年了，拜仁不可能没有招募新人。”克罗斯不需要思考也知道拉莫斯是在现编借口，同时他也对多特蒙德这么大费周章的举动嗤之以鼻。  
罗伊斯不过就是普通地到慕尼黑度假，为什么还要为他请一个保镖防火防盗防拜仁？  
“我本来申请了休假。”  
拉莫斯眉头一皱，意识到事情不简单了，他这几天都没有打开过OA，他以为皇马的员工在年底都会兢兢业业为冲KPI奋斗着，没想到德国人选择了休假。  
“总之，工作是不能推的。”  
“哦。”  
克罗斯应下了工作指令这一刻，拉莫斯也觉得不真实，转折来得太突然了，他以为克罗斯会坚持拒绝接受这次的工作，然后按原定计划去休假，然后就是自己施展威逼利诱技巧的时候了。

2.

克罗斯在指定地点见到了罗伊斯的车，不过车里没有人，直觉告诉克罗斯他不该贸然朝空车的方向走，但是距离多特蒙德与皇马签订的合同里写明的上岗时间仅剩几分钟，克罗斯可不想在年底还闹出到岗迟到的投诉。  
“好了，Marco，把刀放下，我从车窗玻璃能看到你的倒影。”在罗伊斯悄无声息地贴近自己身后以前，克罗斯举起了双手。  
“有意思吗？先是放我鸽子，现在这算什么，给我的惊喜？”罗伊斯还把玩着手里的军刀，让刀尖在克罗斯的后颈上轻轻划了一道弧线。  
“如果你能跟Sergio直接抱怨就更好了。”克罗斯耸肩，“这确实是他的错。”  
“我才不。”罗伊斯把刀收入挂在自己腰间的鞘中，“所以度假可以按原定计划进行了吗？”  
“严格来说，我在工作。”克罗斯垂下双臂，缓缓转身，面向罗伊斯，“如果你现在能给皇马发一条确认我已经到位的短信就更好了。”  
罗伊斯掏出手机，指尖飞快敲打过屏幕，一条待发送的短信就编辑好了，他把手机屏幕递到克罗斯眼前。  
“不满意，要退货？”克罗斯挑眉。  
“你有30秒让我回心转意的时间。”  
罗伊斯不适合演一个刁难人的恶棍，他天生没这样的气质，这个模样的他只会叫克罗斯觉得可爱，更别说克罗斯看出了对方有多努力在憋笑。  
克罗斯朝罗伊斯向前了一步，张开双臂八人抱了个满怀，嘴唇蹭着罗伊斯的耳廓轻声说：“我想你了。”  
“Ouch……”  
“嗯？”  
“你突然搞得那么肉麻，吓得我手一哆嗦就不小心点了发送。”罗伊斯眨巴着他那双无辜的绿眼睛看向克罗斯。  
“真的？”  
克罗斯没有多想，他顺势在罗伊斯的唇上轻啄了一下，引得对方“还以颜色”，随即两人越吻越深。  
“Goodbye kiss，你觉得怎么样？”交缠的唇舌分开以后，罗伊斯勾着一边嘴角问道。  
“我觉得我们还可以到车里做点别的事。”  
罗伊斯表情管理终于失控，“咯咯”地笑了起来，眼睛眯出了好看的半月型，“好了，Mr. Kroos，你的工作该开始了，脑子里少想些什么有的没的，不然我会投诉你性骚扰的。”  
“我不是被你解雇了吗？”  
“你有哪怕是1秒相信过我那句话吗？”罗伊斯留给了克罗斯一个Wink，而后要把人推开。  
有那么一瞬间，克罗斯产生了挽留罗伊斯在自己怀里再多片刻的念头，可这显得太黏腻了，他跟罗伊斯的没到那种关系。  
罗伊斯到了他的驾驶座上，克罗斯也系好了副驾驶座的安全带，然后克罗斯注意到车载的电子屏幕上不仅有目的地的导航路径，还有一个倒霉鬼的个人信息。  
“你不是来慕尼黑度假的？”  
“本来是，不过你放了我鸽子，所以我接了点私活。”  
“你接私活？”克罗斯可不相信罗伊斯真的会绕过多特蒙德挣外快。  
“好啦，Lucien他们都知道，不过订单比较特殊，以只能以我个人名义接。”  
“在我放了你鸽子后接的？”  
Toni可算想明白了，完全不像冤大头的多特蒙德是为什么要花一笔钱给皇马，真不是找个人防止拜仁挖角的。  
“Toni，你得知道有些事情问太清楚就没意思了。”为了强行结束对话，罗伊斯把车载音响打开了。  
克罗斯一路上心态都很平和，哪怕罗伊斯第三次告诉他，导航出问题了。  
“有纸质版地图吗？”  
“你前面的抽屉就有。”  
于是克罗斯打开了副驾驶座前的抽屉，他不仅在里面找到了纸质版地图，还找到了一排安全套和用过的润滑剂。克罗斯并不关心罗伊斯的私生活，他很清楚即便罗伊斯有好几个炮友甚至发展了好些露水情缘也是很正常的事，毕竟罗伊斯长得好看，又是单身，做的是杀手这一行，活得无拘无束。这么想来，多特蒙德也是个不得了的地方，只有它束缚住了罗伊斯。  
千头万绪以后，克罗斯心中闷闷的感觉是挥不去了，不过这不妨碍他专注地用纸质地图带着罗伊斯绕出了那条山林小路。  
“你的目标住的地方也太偏僻了。”克罗斯相信他们已经驶离了慕尼黑市区了。  
“谁告诉你我现在去找这位幸运儿了？”令克罗斯出乎意料，罗伊斯对这种事总是乐此不疲。  
克罗斯把地图放回抽屉里，“Mr. Mystery，那我们现在要到哪里去呢？我记得我上车前你说的是工作。”  
“是你要工作，你要大声朗读你的工作内容吗？”  
克罗斯觉得没有必要，“保证罗伊斯在不与拜仁有过多接触的情况下度过休假”，这在安保工作领域中听着就很傻。  
“噢，我的度假开始了。”  
车停在了湖边的一间石屋旁，这样的建筑在克罗斯眼里是一万个可疑，也不知道罗伊斯是从哪里订的。  
“与世隔绝，非常适合度假。”罗伊斯得意地用钥匙打开了前门，请克罗斯进里面去。  
跟克罗斯想象中遍布积灰不一样，石屋里面算得上干净，只有些许落尘，似乎是不久前有人来打扫过。  
“你经常到这里来？”  
“偶尔吧。”罗伊斯点着了壁炉里的炭火，从冰箱里拿出了饮料，给克罗斯递去一瓶，而后整个人住宿坐到他的懒人沙发里，“也是好不容易买下来的，不住就亏了。”  
噢，原来这屋子的所有者正是罗伊斯，在克罗斯看来也不怎么违和就是了。  
“多特蒙德得为你这样出入慕尼黑请多少次安保？”克罗斯也找了张椅子坐下，揶揄道。  
“本来我这次是要住市区的，也不是本来……哎，不知道怎么说。”  
“哦？”  
“你这人真是……”罗伊斯拉下了易拉环，仰头往自己喉中送进了一大口可乐，觉得满意了才继续用懒洋洋的腔调说，“算了，你先去洗澡。”  
话听着耳熟，克罗斯怎么会记不起这是罗伊斯兴致来了的前奏，他转念一想，在荒山野岭的小石屋里没日没夜地做爱，的确是个很不错的度假模式。如果丢掉“荒山野岭的小石屋”这个要素，那就是罗伊斯跟克罗斯凑在一起时最普通的度假模式，不外乎就是各取所需，同时仅止步于生理需求。  
壁炉烧得屋子里暖烘烘的，是罗伊斯感到最舒适的温度，他只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫走出浴室，几处布料因为残留的水珠而贴到了衣服主人的皮肤上，半透不透的，而罗伊斯的发梢还在滴着水，衣服上濡湿的面积逐渐增大。  
在罗伊斯抬高双臂伸展身体的时候，衬衫下摆随之向上，露出了一小段精瘦的腰身。克罗斯迎面抱住了罗伊斯，用力吮吻对方脖颈。  
“我说了我怕痒的，”罗伊斯也就象征性地躲了几下，而后双臂紧紧环住克罗斯的腰身，眼角带笑，“你是不是年纪大了，记性越来越不好了。”  
年纪大这个形容词由罗伊斯放到克罗斯身上的确不怎么合适，再怎么说克罗斯也比罗伊斯小上一岁，只不过这个事实在他们之间并不怎么突出，爱玩爱闹的还是罗伊斯，成熟稳重的自然是克罗斯。不过掰着手指数起来，罗伊斯跟克罗斯认识了很久倒是真的，七年，足够罗伊斯觉得克罗斯年纪大了。

4.

要克罗斯回首自己的职业生涯，几乎是完美的，但黑历史真的有那么一件叫他难以忘怀。  
七年前，克罗斯还效力于拜仁，一家德国境内最负盛名的安保公司，那时的他很年轻，可绝不是什么初出茅庐的愣头青，顺利完成的工作写成报告累计起来的厚度也可以跟初阶词典媲美了。  
接到一位银行家的委托时，克罗斯也没有把这次的工作看得有多困难，这位银行家不过是因为婚内多次出轨把他的妻子惹急了，然后被雇凶。再怎么说，这位顾客的情况比惹上了军火贩子或者是黑帮头目有性命之虞要轻松多了。  
克罗斯没有掉以轻心，这种态度是不专业的，所以哪怕他的客户不过是到一所大学去做讲座，他也兢兢业业地把安保人员安排到位，并且亲自坐到了台下的前排座位，以应对可能发生的突发情况。  
讲座十分无聊，那位银行家的侃侃而谈在克罗斯听来没有半点现实意义。显然，绿色金融这种话题，那位银行家不关心这个话题本身，他只是在炫耀自己的财富，等待着别人投来羡慕的眼神。  
在银行家又一个慷慨激昂的发言时间点上，克罗斯身侧传来了低笑声，像是憋了很久后的一次小爆发。这吸引了克罗斯的注意，一般来说在工作期间克罗斯不会把注意力放在与自己工作无关的人和事上，但这一次他破例了，毕竟他在这阵笑声里找到了共鸣。  
“不好意思，我就是觉得一个人能做到这么心口不一，有点好笑。”邻座的人察觉到了克罗斯的目光，主动跟克罗斯友好地点了点头，“噢，我叫Marco，Marco Reus。”  
“Toni Kroos。”  
罗伊斯穿了一身休闲过度的衣服，戴着一副黑色圆框眼镜，手上还拿着笔记本，不时在上面写点东西，克罗斯一开始以为对方是这所大学的在读生。  
讲座结束后，银行家邀请了来听他的讲座的每一个人到他的酒会上，这个举动足够叫克罗斯把他归为不让人省心的一类客户之中，被雇凶的人应该避免出现在这种人多的场合，尤其是他又要把自己打造为酒会上的焦点人物。  
酒会的场地就在学校旁边，一家高级酒店的宴会厅里，克罗斯是跟罗伊斯一起走过去的，经过半场讲座的时间，他们的交流已经从讲座内容本身延伸到了其它领域，比如说他们共同的爱好——足球。罗伊斯是个健谈的人，如果有人能把德语讲得那么温柔，又长了一张绝对能称作漂亮的脸蛋，克罗斯是不会因为对方话多了一些而觉得烦的。  
不过，那时候的罗伊斯没有太过老辣，能把自己的真实身份在克罗斯面前瞒太久。用克罗斯戳穿罗伊斯时的话来说就是，罗伊斯望着他的银行家客户时就跟盯着猎物似的，还带着一点势在必得的小张扬，依克罗斯的判断，罗伊斯要不是猎艳的，要不是杀手，再看那位又在人前滔滔不绝的银行家的模样，对方不像是个瞎子，那么就是个杀手了。  
“我觉得跟你的相处很愉快，但是我必须阻止你的计划。”酒会的下半程，克罗斯用身体把罗伊斯挡在了距离银行家有好一点距离的墙角里。  
“嗯？什么计划？”罗伊斯一直在装傻，他还很配合地举起了双手。  
克罗斯没跟罗伊斯客气，把人上上下下、前前后后摸了个遍，单纯是为了搜身，不过一无所获。罗伊斯脸上全然是写了“我就说了嘛”这样的得意，克罗斯可不这么认为，他最后一次把手伸向罗伊斯，直接要摸向对方的大腿内侧，不过当克罗斯没能一下子摸对地方，先是摸到了罗伊斯那处不可言说的地方，动作还很粗鲁。  
“你做什么！”罗伊斯跺着脚咬牙切齿地低吼出声。  
克罗斯已经进入了工作状态，他跟听不到罗伊斯的话似的，继续一只手摁着对方的肩膀，另一只手顺着大腿内侧往下，找到了他要找的东西——藏在隐秘口袋里的小刀，并且没收了。接着克罗斯才抬头注意到罗伊斯在瘪着嘴瞪着自己看，脸颊涨满了绯红，那双绿眼睛里也不全然是气愤，还有点委屈，交合到一起像极了自己弟弟养的猫在撒娇。  
罗伊斯是真的在生气，不过他的长相真的做不出凶神恶煞的表情，凶起来也就是奶凶。克罗斯后来回想，如果罗伊斯知道自己对他生气时的模样的评价，搞不好会当场跟自己打起来。  
即便罗伊斯不会读心术，也险些跟克罗斯打起来了，他要推开克罗斯，克罗斯只认为对方在行踪暴露后想干脆拼个一了百了，自然没有让罗伊斯得逞，相反，他把罗伊斯桎梏得更紧，旋即意识到事情不对，赶紧把人松开。  
“抱歉，我不是故意的……”  
轮到罗伊斯对克罗斯的话充耳不闻了，他径直往卫生间的方向走去，留给克罗斯的一道背影。  
接下来克罗斯都没有见到罗伊斯返回会场，这让他不自觉把银行家盯得更紧了，他怀疑自己是不是做了一个错误的决定，放走了明知道是被雇来杀自己的顾客的杀手。  
幸好，直到酒会结束，那位银行家都是毫发无损的，克罗斯跟着他的顾客回到了酒店的房间，然后对方要求要有点私人空间。这不妥当，按道理克罗斯是要一起住进那个房间的，不过银行家对于跟他一起进到酒店房间的人选有别的想法。  
“如果你是担心我死了没人给你付报酬，我现在就能把钱先给你，以及如果你闲得没有别的事干，可以去找点乐子。”在把一个有出席酒会的长相美艳的女人带进房间以前，银行家这么告诉克罗斯。  
克罗斯拿到了一张支票，里面还夹了一个安全套，他很想把这张支票丢到银行家的脸上，不过他没有这么做。换一个思路，他应该去把罗伊斯找回来，克罗斯认为这比应付麻烦的顾客要实在得多。  
去哪里找罗伊斯，克罗斯没什么头绪，他打算先到宴会厅里的卫生间碰碰运气，即使他认为对方不可能还在里面。  
推门进去的时候克罗斯认为整个卫生间都是空的，门关上后他就发现罗伊斯一直在门背后等着自己。  
自己的运气不错，克罗斯想。  
罗伊斯把卫生间的门反锁上了，双臂交叠抱在胸前，一步一步逼近克罗斯。克罗斯已经退到了墙面的位置，他只能静观罗伊斯的下一步行动。如果真动手，自己不吃亏。克罗斯没有轻视罗伊斯的意思，但怎么看，对方的身板还是太单薄了。  
两片软软的唇贴到自己嘴上的时候克罗斯真的有点不淡定了，罗伊斯没有打他，而是在亲他。客观评价，罗伊斯的吻技真的很糟糕，不知道是迫切还是别的什么原因，他太用力了。现实是，罗伊斯这么糟糕的吻技也令克罗斯起了反应，克罗斯第一次觉得自己的人生在失控。  
正当克罗斯试着夺过主导权的时候，罗伊斯把人推开了，朝克罗斯比了个中指，转身就要离开卫生间，非常干脆利落。克罗斯的动作还是快了一步，他一把扯住了罗伊斯的手臂，把人带回自己怀里。  
“靠！你想干嘛？”  
“你刚才在做什么？”克罗斯把问题抛回给罗伊斯。  
“报复你啊。”  
“你平时都这样报复人？”克罗斯是真的没懂，但他不需要罗伊斯解释，只管低头去吻怀里的人就对了。  
各种意义上招惹了自己还能全身而退的人，在克罗斯生命中还没出现过。  
罗伊斯嘴里的薄荷味非常浓，克罗斯胆敢猜测这人为了准备吻自己，嚼了许久口香糖。吻着吻着，克罗斯就想明白了，罗伊斯原本的计划是留自己一个人在厕所里解决生理问题。为了给罗伊斯留点面子，克罗斯就不去问对方刚才在卫生间都经历了什么。  
都是血气方刚的年轻人，经不住撩拨的，罗伊斯嘴中溢出的第一声呻吟彻底把这件事拖向深渊，也可能是天堂。罗伊斯穿的运动裤很容易就能被脱下，后面的事情不是擦枪走火能够完全形容的，他们做到了最后，罗伊斯把一条腿勾到克罗斯腰间的时候，仍不知死活地说着混账话。  
“我……我跟你说，如果你没把我……操死，你就等着我……嗯……再用……用力一点……”  
克罗斯觉得罗伊斯可能疯了，刚才这人还喊疼喊到破了音，搞不好还哭了，现在总不能是自暴自弃了。这也就是没有经验的人才会有的想法，后来克罗斯就知道了，罗伊斯真的是被自己干得爽了。  
要说起来，这是克罗斯跟罗伊斯之间火药味最重的一次性事，但不妨碍他们身体的契合度非常高这个事实。  
完事以后，罗伊斯一时间都站不稳，缓了许久才气鼓鼓地提起裤子，这次真的一声不吭、头也不回地离开了卫生间，留下克罗斯在卫生间里处理西裤上的白浊痕迹。谁让他那位非常有钱的顾客只给了他一个安全套？  
克罗斯的慢条斯理没能维持很久，他很快发现从罗伊斯那里没收回来的军刀没有了，显然是被它的主人在神不知鬼不觉的情况下顺了回去。克罗斯以最快速度赶到自己顾客所在的那层楼，但是晚了，有许多人围在那间房的门口，其中还有医护人员和警察。  
克罗斯捏紧了拳头，他难以自制地生出了愤怒，他不是在气罗伊斯，而是气自己。就在这时候，克罗斯的肩膀被人从身后轻轻拍了拍，转身，来人正是罗伊斯。  
“跟我没关系，我问过了，初步检查是猝死的，”罗伊斯耸肩，“我从楼梯上来的时候看见有个衣衫不整的女人非常慌张地往下走，看来得算意外事件，也不知道我的雇主能不能把尾款付给我了。”  
“……”  
纵观整件事，那是相当滑稽。  
“好了，就这样吧。”罗伊斯又拍了两下克罗斯的肩膀。  
“你为什么跟我解释？”  
“不知道，下次再说吧。”  
有了下次，就会有下下次，以及心照不宣的默契。两人从工作时间不经意就碰面到会约好时间在酒店等，就算是克罗斯从慕尼黑离职到了马德里，他跟罗伊斯之间的炮友关系都没受到影响。  
“没别的，跟你上床的感觉很好。”  
这是罗伊斯的说辞，当然是对克罗斯的夸奖，但不算是克罗斯最想听到的话。

5.

“年纪大了？我想你的意思是成熟。”克罗斯露出了难以被察觉的笑意，他得想想怎么洗清罗伊斯对自己的“污蔑”。  
“不，就是字面的意思。”  
克罗斯托起罗伊斯两条大腿，让它们张开分别勾住自己两边腰侧，罗伊斯毫不客气地把自己的体重全部加诸到克罗斯身上。克罗斯就这么抱着罗伊斯，一边与他缠绵热吻，一边随便踢开了哪个房间的门。  
“不先吃午饭？”罗伊斯话里透着一丝狡黠。  
“我怕你等不及。”  
克罗斯把罗伊斯放到床上的动作很轻，他知道罗伊斯这么多年下来身上积着不少旧伤，而他还没直起腰来就被罗伊斯带倒了，整个人压到罗伊斯身上。罗伊斯就这样搂着克罗斯没放开，手则是不安分地在克罗斯的腰窝上摩挲。不知道是不是刚才热水澡的余韵还没过去，罗伊斯的耳尖还泛着粉色，克罗斯先是用嘴唇含住它，再是小心翼翼地扯咬，唇一路往下蹭，停在了罗伊斯的颈窝。  
“刚才在里面弄了那么久，现在又不急了？”  
正常来说罗伊斯绝不需要半个小时来洗澡，他在多出来的时间干了些什么，克罗斯怎么会想不到。想到那瓶被使用过的润滑剂，克罗斯心里有点不是滋味，在罗伊斯的锁骨上咬了一口。  
“Toni，你弄疼我了！”  
“润滑剂好吃吗？草莓味的？”克罗斯用力揉上了罗伊斯的屁股，光是这样也能听到水声。  
“就上次跟你用的那瓶，很普通的润滑剂的气味！”  
噢，克罗斯其实也不记得他上次跟罗伊斯用的润滑剂长什么样了，他只记得把润滑剂淋到罗伊斯胸前抹开后的那副光景。  
“湿成这样，还吃午饭？”在克罗斯的揉按下，罗伊斯的四角内裤下面湿了一片。  
“你硬起来了吗？”罗伊斯至少在嘴上并不就此认输，还勇敢地挑衅起了克罗斯。  
“弄一下会很快的。”  
“好啊，你撸，我看着。”  
看克罗斯自慰并不是罗伊斯的恶趣味，只是他不愿意用手帮克罗斯，嘴也不行，原因是罗伊斯觉得这样他既累又不会爽到，于是就只能让克罗斯自己来了。  
克罗斯还记得他第一次让罗伊斯用手帮自己简单解决一下的时候，对方那副斩钉截铁拒绝的模样。  
「以后当你男朋友的人可真累。」  
「你怎么知道我不会帮我男朋友做这些？」  
也是从那时候起，克罗斯意识到，无论在床上身体是如何契合，罗伊斯仍不属于他，这使得他异常烦躁，嫉妒心不停作祟，最后克罗斯向自己的内心投降，承认自己喜欢上了罗伊斯。  
克罗斯喜欢罗伊斯是一回事，他们关系仍旧没能升级又是另一回事。在克罗斯眼里，那个长得极其好看的金发绿眼的人对谁都能温柔体贴，却又缺了谁都无所谓，最适合成为感情骗子。  
“Marco，我觉得这不公平，每次都都是你看着我。”克罗斯在床上拥有的权利无非是跟罗伊斯讨价还价。  
“那你要怎么样？你知道我的规矩的。”  
“刚才在浴室做的，再做一次？”克罗斯开始循循善诱。  
“我怎么不知道我刚才做了什么？”论装傻，罗伊斯也是老手了，尤其是在克罗斯面前装傻。  
“用手指操你自己，可以吗？”  
“如果我说不呢？”  
“你要拒绝的话早就说不了。”  
罗伊斯没有过多忸怩，他让克罗斯坐起身，他也是一样，然后半跪坐在克罗斯的大腿上，双腿叉开，膝盖分别抵在克罗斯大腿外侧的床面上，并且抢在了克罗斯前头把他自己的四角棉内裤脱下来了。  
“就一次。”罗伊斯用嘴型接着说了“下不为例”。  
罗伊斯一手搭在克罗斯肩上借力，将身体重心下移，另一只手从腰侧绕到克罗斯看不见的身后，他俯看向克罗斯的眼眸，又用原本搭着克罗斯肩膀的手捂住了对方的眼睛。  
克罗斯笑了，他知道罗伊斯这样是害羞了的意思，他会给时间让罗伊斯做好心理建设。  
“如果你介意，我可以只听声音。”  
“闭嘴，Toni。”  
“你可以捂住我的嘴。”克罗斯给罗伊斯提了个非常实际的建议。  
“话太多了是上不了天堂的。”  
“正好去地狱陪你。”  
房间里突然陷入沉默，罗伊斯停下了他所有的小动作，倾身去吻克罗斯的唇。  
“你不许再说话了。”  
“我想看着你的脸。”  
罗伊斯又狠狠地用吻去堵克罗斯的嘴，这一次他没有控制好身体平衡，整个人向克罗斯身上扑倒，把克罗斯摁倒在床上，而他自己则维持了一个猫式伸展的组织。”  
“我只能看见天花板了。”  
“Toni，我应该塞点什么到你的嘴里？”  
“我可以抱着你。”克罗斯的双臂圈住了罗伊斯的上身，他用嘴凑到罗伊斯耳侧呼着热气，沉声说，“开始吧。”  
克罗斯的话一定是咒语，不然罗伊斯怎么会这么毫无障碍地把手指戳进了他自己身后的隐秘入口。那里已经被开拓过，现在同时放入三个手指也并不困难，最难的心理关罗伊斯迈过去了，同时他没忘记有个克罗斯垫在他身下。  
“如果你现在吻我，我可能会窒息。”自己的手指在身后进进出出的同时，罗伊斯感到有些呼吸不畅。  
“要打赌吗？”  
“不要。”  
“那我可以吻你吗？”  
罗伊斯没有继续拒绝下去，他其实几乎没有很绝对地拒绝克罗斯的时候，好歹克罗斯为他平白耗费过不少精力，他明白维持炮友关系更需要讲公平。  
罗伊斯口腔里的氧气很快就被克罗斯掠夺一空，罗伊斯因大脑开始缺氧变得有些飘飘然，手上的动作也不知轻重起来，狠狠地抠向了甬道内壁，酥麻感伴着疼痛沿着神经迅速攀爬向上，罗伊斯还在与克罗斯接吻，嘴里只能发出不完整的“呜呜”的音节。  
克罗斯放过罗伊斯是因为这人哭了，他没搞清楚是什么情况，竟也心下一慌。  
“怎么了？”克罗斯捧上罗伊斯侧脸，哄小孩似的用额头蹭着对方的额头。  
“没事。”罗伊斯躲过了克罗斯的目光，他可不想被对方看穿到灵魂深处，自己把自己弄得疼哭了这事他是不会说的，怎么说也得给自己留点面子。  
“不喜欢可以别勉强。”克罗斯退了一步，他可以收回之前的要求。  
“我说了没事。”  
罗伊斯的倔强算是为数不多能够令克罗斯害怕的事之一，他一旦进入这个状态，克罗斯的心就得悬起来了。  
“我看不到你说的没事。”  
“那你给我看好了。”  
罗伊斯是揪着克罗斯的恤衫领口把人带起来的，克罗斯认为留在自己衣服上的粘稠液体是罗伊斯今天用的过量的润滑剂。两人回复到之前的姿势，罗伊斯稍微夹紧了双腿，闭着眼，半张开嘴，又一次把手指送进了自己的身体里，配合着抽插的频率，他的身体也随之上下摇晃，幅度不大，可也足够诱人。  
克罗斯甚至不需要自己用手，他连裤子都还没脱下，欲望已经完全抬头，被勒得不太舒服了。克罗斯一边摆脱裤子对欲望的束缚，一边隔着薄衬衫用舌头舔弄罗伊斯胸前的凸起。  
罗伊斯逐渐不去压抑他自己的呻吟，自慰使他体内的快感腾升而起，加之闭眼仍能感受到的来自克罗斯炙热的目光，他承认他开始不知所措了。  
“Toni……Toni……这不够……我想要……”  
“睁开你的眼睛再对我说一遍。”  
罗伊斯这样的请求往往是克罗斯招架不住的，更别说罗伊斯真的睁开他那双此时带了水汽的绿眼睛。  
“操我。”  
“如你所愿。”克罗斯保证自己能让对方满意，多少次都可以。  
这一次罗伊斯也没有给克罗斯准备安全套，他能够接受克罗斯不戴套进入他的身体，对克罗斯射不射在里面也没有什么限制。倒是克罗斯每次都很自觉，如果不戴套的话，高潮来临前绝对会把阴茎从罗伊斯身体里抽出来，怕让对方因自己一时爽而生病。罗伊斯怕麻烦，让他自己清理肯定不保险，但性爱过后，罗伊斯是不会允许克罗斯跟他一起进浴室，主要是有过那么几次到事后洗澡时克罗斯还硬了起来要进加时赛的经历，罗伊斯干脆从根源上杜绝了这种情况，天知道他们俩翻来覆去在床上耗上大半天是多费体力的一件事，数一数进行性爱马拉松也不为过了。

6.

“先缓一缓，我留点体力。”  
今天的罗伊斯罕见地选择了节制，他只射了一次就喊停了性事，但穿上内裤后他主动跟克罗斯在床上温存。克罗斯对此没什么怨言，不如说他更喜欢现在这样的模式，比起一天做个好几次，罗伊斯把自己当按摩棒，自己把罗伊斯当飞机杯的感觉要好千万倍。  
罗伊斯对克罗斯的胸肌情有独钟，克罗斯也大方让罗伊斯在上面又捏又挠，相对的，他可以对罗伊斯圆翘的屁股做任何事。一切都很好，直到被门外异常的声音打扰。  
外面有人，尽管来人的动作很轻，但克罗斯是受过专业训练的，不至于丝毫没有察觉。这荒山野岭来了个不速之客，总不会是什么好事。  
“Toni，我们继续。”  
“嗯？”克罗斯微微皱起了眉头。  
“你要保持警惕，但我们继续。”罗伊斯用气腔说。  
现在要求罗伊斯给一个解释并不实际，克罗斯掐了掐罗伊斯腰侧，用嘴型说道：“你之后最好给我一个说得过去的理由。”  
两个人继续在床上亲热，不过罗伊斯克制了许多，不应期就要过去了，万一在这个关头勃起了就不只是普通的麻烦了。  
门锁被撬开以前克罗斯问罗伊斯为什么不用一个安全系数更高的锁，对方耐人寻味的表情令克罗斯明白这次是他故意引狼入室的。  
等到来人马上要闯入到卧室时，罗伊斯还问了克罗斯一句，“你应该有带枪吧？”  
克罗斯点了点头，他这次是来工作的。  
“等一下配合我别乱说话，还有，人是我的，你管好自己别乱开枪。”  
克罗斯来不及反驳罗伊斯的话，卧室的门被粗暴地踢开，克罗斯和罗伊斯分别向床的两侧滚下地去。  
看清来人正是自己见过的罗伊斯接来的私活目标，克罗斯不得不感慨罗伊斯的行动方式非常有创造力。  
“哇，你怎么回事，我是聘了你来杀我但我说了你不用真的来啊。”  
罗伊斯的演技不必他现在的吻技精湛，也就是普通肥皂剧主演的水平，也许还次些，克罗斯认为罗伊斯不说话的时候更适合伪装。  
那位不速之客先生没有回应罗伊斯，从腰间掏出枪来，冷酷得比罗伊斯更要像杀手。不过在手枪上膛拉保险这短短几秒，罗伊斯体现了他作为职业杀手的素养，迅速把床上的被子朝对方高高抛起，准确地把人从头顶整个罩住了，要给自己争取一点行动时间。  
尽管罗伊斯让克罗斯不要插手，可克罗斯看着这情形并不觉得对罗伊斯多有利，时至今日罗伊斯懒得去申请持枪证，并且安分守己地不携带任何枪支，正面一对一只能是五五开的把握。克罗斯当然希望无论什么时候，罗伊斯都能全身而退，不参与到这种玩命的冒险之中。  
趁着不速之客视线受阻，罗伊斯要纵身一扑，想把人摁倒在地，然而在这以前，对方根本不急着挣开碍事的被子，凭着对声音的判断举枪瞄准了罗伊斯，这是罗伊斯没有想到的。  
克罗斯先借着床翻滚到另一侧，拦腰抱住罗伊斯先把人带倒在地，然后枪声响起。  
罗伊斯失去重心的一瞬好似看见了子弹正朝自己这边飞来，接着他落到了地面，克罗斯把他抱得很紧，而他心跳得异常快，罗伊斯不知道克罗斯有没有受伤。  
行凶者继续为他的手枪上膛，嘴里说着咒骂恶心的同性恋的话，时而愤怒，时而冷笑。  
在第二颗子弹出膛前，罗伊斯不得不抱着克罗斯在地上滚了一个圈，卧室并没有那么大，他们只能躲进床底下，而罗伊斯身旁的木地板上留下了一个子弹坑。  
在静默中，罗伊斯能清楚地听见自己的呼吸声有多急促，他经历过许多死生一瞬的场面，并且活到了最后，几乎没有为自己的性命之虞紧张过。或者他的计划从一开始就是错的，罗伊斯反省他不该把克罗斯卷进来，给自己增加一个牵挂是不明智的。  
心态有点狼狈了。  
两声枪鸣接连响起，罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛看伏在自己身上的克罗斯，当然是他开的枪，子弹分别穿过了行凶者的小腿，那人发出痛苦的低吟，倒是仍坚持着站姿。  
“我可以一个人解决他，但你不想我越俎代庖，所以拿着。”低声说完，克罗斯从罗伊斯身上翻了下来，与对方肩挨着肩平躺着，并且把自己的枪交了过去，“还有，下不为例。”  
如果罗伊斯要问自己这个下不为例是指他马上要无证持枪还是无端惹一个大麻烦，克罗斯会告诉这人，两个都是。克罗斯是从事安保业务的，他的愿望很多时候都不会是世界和平，这会令他丢掉饭碗，但他希望罗伊斯平平安安的。  
肾上腺激素的飙升使得罗伊斯在有下一步制服闯入者的行动以前结结实实给了克罗斯脸侧一个吻，一方面他讨厌自己把克罗斯卷进来了，另一方面又觉得克罗斯能在这里太好了。  
“我认为你该再加一句‘我爱你’之类的话。”  
“呸，又不是什么生死决别。”  
克罗斯把罗伊斯的话自动翻译了过来，抓紧最后一点时间说：“我也爱你。”  
这个时间真的适合上演告白的戏码吗？我们面前有一个极端恐同的杀手好吗？罗伊斯忍住没朝克罗斯翻白眼。  
罗伊斯手拉着床脚借力，把自己顺势推向了闯入者的方向，借着身体往外滑的惯性抱住了对方的腿，把人拖倒。对方的身体条件也足够好，很快就从失去重心摔倒在地上的混乱中调整过来，握紧手中的枪要对准罗伊斯，不过被罗伊斯先一步用尽全身力气踢向了他持枪的手腕。罗伊斯用克罗斯给自己的枪把对方跌落地的枪撞向了床底下去了方向，他知道剩下的事克罗斯会替他处理好。  
不是罗伊斯不会用枪，相反，他在多特蒙德的射击训练里时常拔得头筹的人，至于他为什么不申请持枪证，并不是有什么诸如过往心理阴影这样的理由，单纯是他懒得去弄，而且枪太难藏到身上了，罗伊斯还是偏爱他的小军刀。  
不过现在罗伊斯身上连小军刀也没有。  
真正跟人贴身搏斗，罗伊斯显得并没有那么强壮，能仰仗的更多是身体的灵活和瞬间的爆发力，在一个依赖枪械和蛮力的对手面前也足够取得优势了。到最后，罗伊斯赢下角力多多少少有运气成分，是对方自己在挣扎的时候后脑勺猛地撞到了床的边缘，晕过去了。  
“我累了，Toni你随便找条麻绳把他捆一下，丢到地下室锁好吧，等我们走的时候顺便把他丢到警察局就行了。”  
罗伊斯说得轻巧，克罗斯才不知道去哪里找麻绳。答案是，麻绳就在床头柜里，一同在床头柜放着的还有各式各样短小的冷兵器，一看就是罗伊斯的风格。

7.

克罗斯按着罗伊斯的话把事情办好后，罗伊斯已经坐到了客厅的沙发上，打开一包薯片吃了起来，好似刚才那场性命攸关的搏斗并没有发生过。  
“坐呀，站着你不累我脖子也累啊。”  
克罗斯坐下来，然后把目光平静地投向罗伊斯，他心里已经把整件事推理得七七八八了，但他想罗伊斯亲口给他解释。  
“好了，你知道我是故意把人引过来的，没办法，让我去找他实在太费劲了。”  
“为什么不把事情从头说起呢？我想作为你计划的一环，我有权利知道刚刚是为什么。”  
罗伊斯挠了挠头，对克罗斯流露出歉意。  
“跟你相处真的很累，Toni，你总是能看穿一切。”  
“不，只是你比较容易看穿。”克罗斯这么评价也是对罗伊斯的不公平，再怎么说他也挺忙的，不可能放更多的注意力在罗伊斯以外的人身上。  
“说来话长，先跟你说说地下室的家伙，你刚才大概感受到了，他是个极端恐同者，因为这个理由他残忍地杀害了他的一个雇主……”  
杀手这个职业不完全是无纪律的，虽然有跟没有区别也不大，平时各个杀手组织都各干各的，总而言之，不团结，但会共同抵制触及底线的问题。反杀雇主算是杀手行业里比较忌讳的事，而且仅仅因为雇主在他面前表现出了同性恋倾向就惨遭碎尸，这听起来太骇人听闻了。职业杀手不是杀人狂魔，既然是一份职业，那就得尊重给钱办事这个规则，出于个人情感的杀戮是不应该存在的。有组织的领导者动议要对这个人进行肃清，否则会给整个行业带来坏风气。  
这个事委托到任何一个组织头上都很尴尬，组织与组织之间都不想显得那么有秩序性，于是只能直接落到杀手个人头上，各个杀手组织都报了一个个人能力优秀的杀手的名字出来，然后抽签，罗伊斯成为了其中幸运的分子。  
这个任务在罗伊斯意料之外，他当时的确是打算休假跟克罗斯过几天放松身心的日子，可是瓦茨克说了，这个任务酬金是各个杀手组织众筹的，数目不小，法夫尔也来当说客了，罗伊斯也只能应下。  
怎么做到休假和完成任务两不误，自然是让目标自己送上门，罗伊斯马上在杀手的暗网上找自己的目标人物下了一单，聘请对方杀自己。  
-「我需要几天时间去跟我的同性恋人度假，希望你能够假装追杀我，好让多特蒙德能放我出去躲躲风头，事后我会付你全款。」  
考虑到对方反同，罗伊斯着重强调了自己有一个同性恋人，果然目标就上钩了。于是罗伊斯让对方连上了自己的手机定位，敦促对方不要偷懒，在自己脱离多特蒙德视线以前一定要扮演好跟踪者的角色。  
瓦茨克说可以在多特蒙德里给罗伊斯挑个搭档，可罗伊斯看着锅里自己组织里的人，要不就太熟了反而不好意思，要不就是小孩，下不了手去荼毒。  
令罗伊斯没有想到的是，瓦茨克擅自给罗伊斯从安保公司雇了个人。瓦茨克不是一个特别大方的老板，不过为了保障组织头牌的人身安全，他还是愿意投资的。  
罗伊斯一开始还非常头疼自己的老板花了冤枉钱，他一个人可以应对他的目标，他只是需要一个人来配合他，更好地激怒他的目标，他得确保他的目标真正“送上门”而不是还要罗伊斯找他藏在自己周围的哪一个角落。要说罗伊斯的整个计划最大的意外，必然是克罗斯说他的休假没有被批准，还被安排了工作，这时候罗伊斯庆幸自己还有个安保公司来的人凑合Plan B。  
“很抱歉又打扰了你的Plan B，也许你有别的期待。”  
罗伊斯听出了克罗斯的言外之意，露出无害的笑，“你吃醋了？”  
“是。”  
罗伊斯不过是借机调笑克罗斯，对方猝不及防的严肃回答令他没法接话了。  
既然罗伊斯不说话了，克罗斯就继续说了下去，“刚才你的表现太糟糕了。”好像不幸受伤乃至丧命了也无所谓一样，因为独身一人，在灵魂上有着最大的自由。  
“你没受伤吧？”罗伊斯才想起来，他根本不知道第一发子弹到哪里去了，反正没有落地，所以他那时候才有了一阵心慌，“我以为他的情绪会更不稳定一些，这样的人不会很难对付。”结果罗伊斯当然是猜错了。  
“我没受伤，你不要试图转移话题。”  
罗伊斯为自己争辩道，“我明明是在关心你？”  
“哦，那你应该先关心你自己，哪天就把命搭进你的冒险主义精神里去了。”  
突然被责难的罗伊斯一时间说不出反驳的话，也许他可以说，只是克罗斯那双冰蓝色的眼睛看起来很难过。  
“我一直都这么过来的，还活得好好的。”罗伊斯嘀咕道。  
“运气是最不保险的东西。”  
罗伊斯无奈地叹了口气，“Toni，你今天怎么这么热衷说教了。”  
“你知道的，我爱你，我说过了。”  
“我……”  
罗伊斯愣了，他的思绪回到了刚才，他跟克罗斯藏到床底的时候，可以说罗伊斯第一次在遇险的时候那么想平安无事活下来，然后跟克罗斯把剩下的体力耗费在这间屋子的任何地方。  
“不过如果你非得要在生死攸关的时候才愿意承认你对我有同样的感觉，我情愿你一辈子都不告诉我。”  
牵挂不见得是一件坏事吧。罗伊斯怀疑自己是被克罗斯言语上的步步紧逼搞得脑子不清醒了，有一天他竟然有了这种想法。  
“我……你以为我为什么要带你来这里。”罗伊斯越说越小声。  
“为什么？告诉我，别让我猜，那很耗时间。”  
他们之间浪费了足够多的时间了，整整七年。  
“我家真的很乱。”  
“然后呢？”克罗斯轻笑，他信罗伊斯说的上一句是真话。  
“我不想每次跟你见面都在酒店。”罗伊斯已经是自暴自弃地坦白起来了，说完直接把脸埋进了沙发里，他确定他的脑子已经坏掉了。  
“你也把新房子买得太偏僻了。”  
“我就喜欢这种地方还不行吗！”这话罗伊斯可不乐意听了，他为了找这么一套房子真的花了很多心思的，主要是不会有人打扰，地下室那位只是个例外情况。  
“可以，当然可以，你喜欢把房子买到哪里都行。”克罗斯凑到罗伊斯边上，一下一下地扫着罗伊斯的背，“不过……”  
罗伊斯倏然抬头，瞪向克罗斯，完全是在用眼神警示对方不要加后面的转折。  
“不过我什么时候才能当上你的男朋友呢？”克罗斯无视了罗伊斯的威胁。  
罗伊斯分明看见克罗斯冰蓝色的眼眸里藏了的期待，是那样的流光溢彩，他感觉周围的空气都变得稀薄起来，呼吸受到了阻滞，更要命的是心跳快得不亚于刚才的惊险时分。罗伊斯望向克罗斯，这可是七年前就抓住了自己所有注意力的男人。  
“不如就现在吧。”  
也没什么不好的，罗伊斯还有冲动的资本。  
不过通常不会有人把反复思考了七年的事叫做冲动的。

 

 

 


End file.
